


Posters

by Jenny_Starseed



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Katsuki Yuuri/posters of Victor but not really, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9602075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_Starseed/pseuds/Jenny_Starseed
Summary: Victor scanned the posters in front of him with his finger on his lip."Yuuri, do you have a favourite?"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allekha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/gifts).



> My first time writing a treat. Hope I'm doing this write.
> 
> For Allekha who wanted a fic about Yuuri and his Victor posters.

With his finger to his lips, Victor looked at the posters strewn on Yuuri's bedroom floor. Yuuri smoothed and flattened out a curling bent edge of one of the posters, upset at the small bit of damage. He suddenly felt foolish and lifted his hand from the poster, praying to God that Victor doesn't notice or comment on how much care he has in handling the posters. Some people collect stamps. Or Pokémon cards. Or every special edition DVD of The King and the Skater. Yuuri collected Victor Nikiforov posters and now he almost wished he didn't. 

But he can't bring himself to regret these posters. Every night, when his feet hurt and his limbs are sore from over-use, he looked upon these posters on his wall like as though were his guiding light. Everybody had an idol who was their ideal in their youth. You wanted to be them, embody all that they inspire in you and to gaze upon Victor's radiant image somehow made you feel closer to the ideal than you actually are. Mari used to tease Yuuri, asking why he doesn't ask his posters for good luck and guidance. Sprinkle a bit of that Nikiforov magic on his skates. Or maybe it would be easier to join the Victor Nikiforov fan club than to put up with the bruises from the falls. Other boys and girls might turn red and defensive. But it stirred Yuuri's ambition. He wanted to prove to Mari and everyone else that he wasn't playing the part of a figure skater because he had a crush. It was something bigger than that. 

The fond feelings bubbled up inside him and he forgot Victor was in his room with him. It had been three months since he gazed upon these posters and it was like revisiting a long lost friend. 

"Yuuri," crooned Victor, low and seductive, bringing Yuuri out of his reverie. "What are you thinking?"

Yuuri blushed hard. His mind blanking on a response as he panicked about all the ways Victor could mortify him with one word or question if he said the wrong thing. He was conscious of every ticking second with his mind screaming SAY SOMETHING. Say something say anything say something SAY SOMETHING! 

"Uh..." was the best Yuuri's mind could come up with.

Victor tilted his head and scanned the posters again. "Do you have a favourite?"

Phichit and Yuuko used to ask this all the time. It used to be a pleasure as he would point to one and went into detail about all the ways in which this image showed this best of Victor's this or that. There was a different answer every week. 

Victor bent his head down low and said "If you tell me yours, I'll tell you mine."

Yuuri almost rolled his eyes. This man was ridiculous. "You have a favourite?"

"Of course," said Victor as though Yuuri had asked him the silly question. "Doesn't everyone?"

"Now you're teasing me."

"I don't tease, Yuuri. Not about such important things," said Victor, waving a finger at him. "Now stop stalling and tell me your favourite."

"All right," said Yuuri. He looked at each poster. There were pictures ripped from glossy magazines. Not a hair out of place and every smile perfect. He had Victor in sportswear, suits, casual jeans and t-shirts. Victor with long hair, flowing and seductive. Or tied in a messy ponytail. Or adorned with flowers or a bowler hat. Or with his current hair cut, the fringe of his hair falling boyishly over his blue eyes. Blue suit, black suit, grey tie, blue tie but never a patterned one. He glanced at the poster of Victor in nothing but a black pair of jeans and averted his eyes quickly, hoping Victor didn't notice him blush. Between the ages of fourteen and nineteen, that was the poster that never failed to help him sleep at night when he discreetly slipped his hand between his legs at night.

He also had a poster for every skating costume Victor wore in competition. Many of them carefully cut from skating magazines, these were the ones he gazed upon the most when he was feeling discouraged during practise. His eyes fell to the poster Victor in his Junior Championship costume. His long hair flowing behind him as he glided along the gleaming ice against a darkened background. The black sheer material, the rhinestone accents and the little frill at the hip. He knew every inch of this costume. He wondered if it was manic compulsion that led him to choose it for his own short program. 

Victor gaze followed to where Yuuri's gaze lingered. "Ah."

"It was my favourite program," Yuuri admitted. "I used to watch a lot of figure skating asking myself if I could skate it. What would be the hardest part to do or the easiest. Yours was the first program where I just watched and watched. You looked so beautiful that it felt wrong to over think it. All I wanted was to feel how I imagined you’d feel when you glided across the ice like that." Yuuri noticed Victor was staring at him and smiled. "I don't know if that made any sense."

"No, Yuuri," Victor said softly. "I understand perfectly." He had his finger on his lip again, deep in thought. Sometimes Yuuri wished he knew what Victor was thinking when he did that. His poster had seen better days. They moved with him to Detroit and there was a large crease in corner, a white line cutting through the black glossy print. He had another copy of it somewhere under bed. But the first poster was like your first love. You never forgot it. 

"Yuuri, do you want to know which one is my favourite?"

"Ok."

Victor leaned over to grab one near the corner of the bed. Victor leaned in beside him to see what it was. It was Victor kneeling in the grass, laughing with Makkachin beside him.

"It's one of the few of me and Makkachin. And the photographer was very handsome," said Victor wistfully. "These photo shoots are often very boring but Jimmy made it fun. He taught me the best pictures were ones taken with natural sunlight."

"Jimmy also took this one," said Victor, leaning over to grab the poster of Victor in the black jeans. Yuuri wanted to crawl under the bed and die there. Instead, he settled for putting his head in his hands. 

Victor pulled Yuuri in an one arm embrace while holding the large poster up. "It is quite a picture, no? Many female fans have asked me to sign it. They giggle so hard when they ask that it is a pleasure every time. Do you want me to sign it? I can sign it with my special gold sharpie. What should I say?"


End file.
